Palana
'Palana '(Ethanian: Паланӑ, Russian: Палана) is the largest and capital city of Ethania. It's total population is 4,000,000, which is a quarter of the population of Ethania as a whole. This city is home to over 20 ethnic groups, making it the most ethnically diverse city in Ethania. The city of Palana has been the capital of every Ethanian nation since the beginning, and it home to many tourist attractions, new and old. History Palana, which was originally called Pregolyagrad, was founded in 731 when Ethanian settlers went about looking for some land to build a city that was on the coast of the Pregolya River. The settlers build the city and instantly people began moving to the city. Pregolyagrad was originally a fortified city to keep foreigners from capturing the city. It was well guarded by the Ethanian rulers and ended up becoming an important city to the Kingdom of Ethania, so much to the point where the capital city was moved from Smirnov's Kingdom to this very city in 772. Pregolyagrad was eventually absorbed into the Kievan Rus', however, the city wasn't much affected when this happened. At this time, more people began moving to the city, where it had a population of 10,000 (which was huge at the time). Unfortunately, the city fell to Sakhab Muslim rule when it was absorbed into the Sakhab Caliphate. Pregolyagrad, which was renamed to Nexirqäsabası (نخرقآسابسی/Нехирқәсабасы), which is the current Sakhab name for the city. When the Cossacks restored western Ethania from the Sakhabs, the city was renamed to its current name, Palana. The Cossacks carefully guarded the city to make sure it wouldn't fall to foreign rule once more. As Ethania became absorbed into the Kingdom of Prussia, the German Empire, the British Empire, and the Soviet Union, Palana was still the chief capital for the Ethanians, and many Ethanians hold Palana as an important place for them. Palana is now a growing city with a population taking 1/4 of Ethania. Demographics Ethnic groups * Ethanians 65% * Lithuanians 21% * V'rana 7% * Romani 4% * Russians 2% * Others 1% Religion The majority of Palanans are Christians, with an Eastern Orthodoxy majority with Roman Catholic, Protestant, and Oriental Orthodoxy minorities. There is also a minority of Muslims, most being Sunni, though there are minorities of Shiites and other branches of Islam. There is also a handful of Jews, Buddhists, and folk religion believers. Languages The official languages of Palana are the same as the entire nation of Ethania: Ethanian, Russian, and English. There are a lot more English speakers in Palana due to the British presence mainly being in the area. German is also a common language spoken in Palana due to the influence of the German Empire. There are also speakers of Lithuanian, V'rana, Romani, Russian, Lapislandic, Sakhab, and many other languages. Etmytology "Palana" derives from the V'rana "пальӓңскӥ" which means "guarded by God". However, some agree that is simply named after the city in Russia. Category:Cities Category:Capitals Category:Ethanian Speaking Country Category:Ethania Category:Ethanian Speaking City Category:Capital Category:City Category:Ethanian Category:Orthodox